


The Cost is Sometimes Unseen

by hirikosaunders



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirikosaunders/pseuds/hirikosaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU where Beyond is playing a game, and Mello is the piece that he chooses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Whisper on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> The Vampires in this are based very directly off of the rule for them in The Vampire Diaries, so consider this as Death Note within that world.
> 
> Vampires means some gore/violence. Also, if you consider being made a vampire character death then yes be warned for that. Also, Mello is fifteen/sixteen at this point so though no smut is happening, probably for a while, I put the underage warning.

Light had always believed he would remain a mortal god to rule over his new world. Shortly after L's death however he met a man. The two met at the same bar and spoke several times before he offered Light another way. He claimed to be a vampire, and had made an offer to Light.

"It takes a certain amount of strength to survive, of course, but I believe you are quite capable." He smirked as he watched Light.

"And what's the catch? What is in it for you?" He had asked with a slightly bored tone, but there was interest in his eyes.

"I like watching people scurry around." Another smirk. "And before I change you there is someone I would like for you to see. I don't want him to see you, of course, but I think you might find him of interest later."

"Why would I find him interesting? And where would we have to go?"

"To LA. And he harbors a secret that I think you'll want to take from him." The man raised his glass. "One little trip for a chance at eternity. And for a chance at protecting you own secret."

Light looked at the drink in his glass then returned the cheers. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you are prepared." He took a sip his eyes never leaving Light.

...................................................................................................................

Mello was having a very bad night. Rod respected him, but he was still getting put to the side, at least for the moment. It was making him nuts, and a restless itch was stirring under his skin. "I'm going to get some chocolate. If Rod needs me have him call." He muttered as he headed out the door not giving anyone the chance to stop him.

As he headed out he didn't notice the two figures in the shadows.

"Why should I care about him?" Light was immediately dismissive as he took one look at the young blond.

"Don't be so quick to make judgements. It won't serve you." The tone was calm, but slightly scolding. "Look more closely."

Light rolled his eyes, but his eyes focused on the young man as he walked.

Mello hummed under his breath as he made his way to the only store that carried his preferred chocolate. If this ended up working he would make sure he never had to go get his own again.

Light continued to watch waiting to be impressed, since that seemed what the other man expected of him. Still, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There was an androgyny to the boy that kept him from being handsome instead he ended up being pretty. His clothes were black, leather, and left nothing to the imagination. The one thing that did seem out of place was a rosary that hung around his neck.

"Holy items bother you?" He needed to know if he really was going to do this. He still didn't buy it completely.

"No, though they will protect the mind of the wearer from our prying." He smirked. "I'll get rid of it. I have plans after all. Plans that do extend to you if you wish."

"What do you mean?"

"Once I bite him he will come to me, regardless of what he knows, or feels, about you."

"And why shouldn't he like me. Everyone does."

"Oh, Kira, you do live in your tower." A smile. "How about we carry on an experiment. I will prove to you my abilities, and you will see exactly what he thinks of you."

They followed Mello into the store and watched him buy a few bars. As he put them on the counter the guy started a conversation, "Seems Kira is getting more popular."

Instantly Mello's eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe, but that's only because the masses are idiots who deserve what they are getting. Kira is just another murderer." His hands were clenching as his jaw tightened.

"Hey, I didn't mean to get you riled, kid." They guy handed Mello his bag. "Just trying to have a talk. You probably should be careful what you say, though, some other people might not be so agreeable to you having your own opinion."

"Like I give a shit what they think." He grabbed the bag roughly. "Kira is a mother fucker and I assure you he will get taken down." He stormed out of the store.

The man grabbed Light's arm quickly and made to follow Mello.

Once they were in a dark area he moved quickly holding the teen against a highly graffitied wall. Mello struggled but it didn't take long for him to remove the rosary and put it in the bag with the chocolate. He bit so quickly that Mello only had a chance to get out one oath holding on to the other as he grew weaker from the blood loss.

He pulled away quickly putting the rosary back. "Now, go home. You won't remember any of this." He touched Mello's hair gently. "Go home." And then a soft kiss before he and Light moved away.

"You were telling the truth." Light didn't sound shocked. More curious.

"Yes, I was." A smile.

"You could have killed him. If he really hates me that much I think you should." If the man was on his side that is exactly what should have happened.

He held a finger making a tsking noise. "No, I won't allow him to be harmed, at least not yet. He has a purpose to serve."

"You aren't going to share what it is, are you?" Light didn't keep the annoyance out of his voice.

A laugh. "Why should I?"

"Fair enough. So how did you know he was so against Kira? And how did you know I was Kira? And you still haven't told me what I'm to call you."

"I grew up with him. I read your mind." An intent look. "You may call me Beyond."

"You grew up with him? Where?" It seemed that there was far more to the story and Light wanted it.

"That's for later. I know a lot about our young man. Some of it I might even share with you." A slightly creepy grin crossed his face. "I will tell you this much. Everyone seems to underestimate him. I would advise you not to fall into that trap. If you decide you want him dead I won't argue, but I think he can serve you far better alive."

"And what do you think of Kira?" Light asked watching him. "I mean you are helping me now, but somehow I think you are doing it for your own purposes."

"Oh I am." He grinned. "I haven't been a vampire long, just a matter of years, but I like what it has done for me, so maybe I want to see what it can do for you."

"For me? Or do you mean a plural you? As in for him and me?"

"Now, isn't that the question of the century. I'm afraid I won't answer it....yet."

************************************************************************

The trip home was uneventful. Beyond did tell him the boy's name was Mello and that he would figure out a good way for them to continue to watch the boy without traveling. He said he would give Light two weeks to make his decision.


	2. The Stars, and Moon, Are Brighter Than the Sun

Light took the full amount of time to decide. He felt the fact that he weighed the decision so carefully only spoke to his credit, to his worthiness of it in the first place. When he said yes it was obvious Beyond was not surprised. "How soon can you be ready for another trip to LA?"

"In a few weeks. A month at the most. Why?"

"If my plan is to go the way I wish it can't be me biting dear Mello anymore." He said it with a shrug as if it should be obvious. "Once you do you'll have more awareness of him, even from that distance. It won't be perfect, of course, but it will help."

"And why should I help you with this plan of yours? You may think this boy is something special, but I don't. And I have plans of my own. He might interfere with them." The man was useful enough, but this insistence Light should care about what he did was getting annoying. Light was glad he could be free of it soon.

"As I said it will serve you to pay attention to him. Should you choose not to then it will be to you detriment." Another shrug. "It will take time for the process to go, and that is if you survive it. Once that is done the trip can happen."

Light nodded. It seemed as if he would have to go along with what all of this to get what he wanted.

"You will have to drink much of my blood to even have a chance." Beyond found them a private place to begin He had a pocket knife and cut his wrist offering it to the other man.

Light seemed dubious but began to drink. Once he'd taken enough he was pushed away. "You will need to take more later." Beyond said with a breathless voice as he put his sleeve over the wrist.

"You have a way of being all business." Light said trying to process everything that had just happened.

"So I do. My upbringing." He walked towards the exit. "I will be gone for a few days. We will do this again then, and for a few days after that before we proceed."

Light watched him go wondering exactly what the man wanted in the end.

************************************************************

Mello was asleep, alone in the building. Some big battle was going on between them and another group and Rod had deemed him too important to get possibly caught in the crossfire. He had bitched, to no avail though, so here he was. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but his body had dragged him down into it.

Beyond entered through a window. The man who had granted him access to the place didn't even remember doing it. It galled him that he had to get permission, but it was how things were and being annoyed wouldn't change anything.

He found his way to Mello quickly standing over the sleeping teen. "You have a lot of work to do, Mihael." He said in a very different voice than he used with Yagami. In fact, he was dressed much more like he preferred, not the facade he used with Yagami. "If our revenge is to be completed you'll have to be ready. Don't disappoint me." He leaned forward kissing the teen's forehead.

He used their connection to shape the young boy's dreams. Whatever figure the boy found comfort in within his subconscious Beyond replaced it with Light. He stayed for a short time, making sure he had implanted as much as he could.

"We will see you soon, little brother. I am counting on you." A smirk as he took just enough blood to ensure he'd be ready for what was going to happen in Japan.

*************************************************

The process was indeed as complex as he'd been warned. Still, he never doubted he would come through and would embrace this new power. He'd had to plan a few days to be away from others until he understood all the changes he'd undergone, and then there was the obsession Beyond had with going back to LA., and Mello. At least he now knew how the other man walked out into the sun. He even had a new watch with a gem set within.

The trip was slightly different than before, but only because Light was trying to see how far his powers reached. They returned to the same area of the city, not far from a warehouse. "This is new."

"They've moved since our last visit." Beyond commented. "It's not that uncommon, considering."

Light moved towards the entrance, but found himself not able to cross. It was like some discomforting feeling of being unwelcome.

"What is this?"

Beyond smirked. "You must be invited in. I'm afraid that is one of the rules the books have correct."

"How are we going to do it then?" Light asked obvious annoyance in his tone as he walked around just mere inches from the door,

"We wait. Just a few moments if I'm not mistaken." Beyond said.

Only a few seconds later the door opened. "I'll deal with them." Mello's voice carried out into the night. "Is there a problem here? Last I checked we weren't expecting vis..." His voice trailed off as he seemed to notice Light for the first time. His eyes seemed distant for a moment before he turned to holler back into the building. "They have some news. I'll deal with it. Come in."

The discomfort Light had felt before was gone and he entered with ease. Mello motioned for them to follow him and they went up to a room that seemed more lived in than some of the others.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked only focusing on Light.

"Light Yagami." There wasn't any reason not to say it.

"Why is he with you, Beyond?" Mello obviously found it hard to turn away from Light to focus on the other man.

"A gift, Mello." He smirked. "I have done my part. Why don't I leave you two alone?" He shut the door quietly as he left.

Mello kept his eyes on Light. "Your last name is familiar. Any relation to the chief of the NPA?"

"He's my father." Again he saw no reason to keep that a secret, though his eyebrows did raise a bit at the fact the boy had such knowledge. Perhaps there was more to the boy than he expected.

"I wonder what Beyond is up to." He said with a shrug.

"I have no idea, but I'm beginning to think he knows what he is doing."

Mello laughed. "You wouldn't say that if you knew everything. Well, maybe you would still actually."

Light moved closer. "He says you grew up together."

Mello shook his head. "Not exactly. He's older so we didn't have much to do with one another."

"I see." Light moved closer still noticing that Mello didn't move away.

"We grew up at the same orphanage." He said. His surface thoughts gave a few more details. One especially caught his attention. The mention of L, even to the fact that briefly his face played across the younger man's mind.

"It seems you are full of surprises." So this was the secret that Beyond had meant, though he did wonder why Beyond would be helping him if he'd been involved with L.

"It's not that much of a surprise. I mean there are plenty of orphanages, maybe it's a bit of a coincidence we ended up a the same one." He shrugged.

"That isn't what I meant." He leaned in as if to kiss the younger boy, but instead his arms wrapped around Mello holding him in place as he bit down. Mello struggled valiantly, but couldn't break his grip.

He took perhaps a bit more than he should. He laid the young man, who was now quite weak, down on the roll away bed. "I will see you again soon."

He left the place without a backward glance. He didn't see Beyond, but wasn't exactly surprised. His trip home was made alone. Whatever the man had wanted he supposed was in place. He did briefly wonder if he would see him again, but it hardly mattered.


	3. Just As Planned

Light knew he would likely have a long wait until he could safely see Mello again so he was making as good a use of the downtime as he could. The distance made it more difficult, but he managed to control several of the boy's dreams. Until he knew for sure what Beyond was really after he wouldn't kill the boy. In fact, he was becoming convinced that perhaps the teen would be more useful alive. He wasn't one hundred percent there yet, which was why he wanted the boy closer, at least for a while, so he could watch him before making a final decision.

Mello and his group moved constantly, but it seemed luck was back in his side when he was able to work out the address of their newest hideout. He needed an excuse to involve the Task Force though. It wasn't until Takimura was kidnapped, and the Death Note demanded that it became almost too easy. He pretended to do some tracking before telling the others the address.

"These people are very dangerous. I know it seems horrible for me to say, but no one would blame you if you shot to kill." He said softly.

"That won't be necessary." His father said in a determined tone. "But what about the agent who came to the office?"

"We should find out who sent him, what they know, maybe share information if necessary, but this is our situation and I'd rather we handle it." Light said sounding just as determined.  
A beep and a letter in their screens got their attention.

 

After the talk with N Light wanted more than ever to properly question Mello. It couldn't be acoincidence that Mello was connected to L and N knew the man was dead. Light couldn't help but think that N must have been raised at the same place. But how did he know L was dead?

 

Light was annoyed that he had to share anything with N, but at least one good thing came out of it. There was a hint that N knew it was Mello involved. Since he knew he could control Mello at any time he was confident he could get the Death Note back whenever he wanted so he was content to wait and see how much he could learn from N first. Of course there was something he needed to make sure of.

"I think we should be careful with Mello. If he and N know each other as it seems..." He said his voice trailing off as he watched them all get ready for the trip to LA.

"But how are we to get him apart from the others to take him into custody?" Matsuda asked.

"I'll take care of that." Light offered. "It will be difficult with so little to go on, I mean we don't even know what he looks like, for sure, but we have files on most of the Mafia. I think we can pick him out that way." He'd have to pretend he hadn't seen the boy before, or that he somehow got helpful information before hand. It would be difficult, but not impossible.

 

It was easier than he thought to get Mello alone, and as he watched the boy bathed in just the lights of the screens he had to admit that he had missed the teen.

"Fuck what are you doing here?" Mello practically snarled.

"I thought you would be happy to see me, Mello." He smirked.

"Fuck you." But Light could tell there was no heat in it and he heard confusion more than anything else.

"Come with me. I can keep you safe. You know I can." He kept his voice soft. He noticed that Mello had something in his hand, but he wasn't dropping it yet.

"You can't." He shook his head. "I'm only safe as long as Kira doesn't know what I look like." He sounded kind of sad, and desperate. Oh no this would never do.

"Kira isn't going to kill you if you come into our custody. If he did it would reveal he knew things he shouldn't. If he's on the Task Force you'll be at your safest there. He won't risk it." Light put as much intensity into his voice as he could.

"Why wouldn't he?" Mello sighed. "I'm an obstacle alive. If he can't do it right away he will do it as soon as he gets the chance. I'm dead if I go with you, and I don't intend to die." He stood up and reached for a helmet. "This place is going to blow. It'll give me the out I need. I'll come up with a different plan later." His free hand hovered over what Light had to assume was the trigger for the explosion he planned.

"No, Mello." He said using his influence.

Mello put down the trigger with wide eyes and then looked in fear at Light. "How did you do that?"

"I'll explain later." It was a good thing he had made sure Mello remembered as little as possible from their earlier meetings. "I can protect you. Trust me." He reached out his hand.

Mello shook his head, doing his best to resist. He didn't take the hand, but seemed unable to move further away from Light, or to pick back up the trigger.

It didn't matter in the end though since his hesitance gave the others a chance to enter the room their guns fixed on the teen.

"Dammit." He swore.

"Is this Mello?" Light's father asked.

"Yes. What about the others?" Light asked.

"All contained. Four of them are shot, but not fatally. Two are dead."

Light nodded. "We will take Mello back with us, he'll be safest there, and let the authorities handle the rest." Light moved forward taking the younger boy's arm. Mello resisted for a moment, but became more compliant. All too easy. Everything was going just as he planned.


	4. Plans Within Plans

"I know, Dad." Light put on his best act as he sighed. "But we know he's not like most other criminals, and we know if Kira finds out he'll kill him."

"Where are we going to keep him then, and how can we keep him confined? Light, I know..."

"No, Dad. You know what we found when we returned. We failed L, let's not fail him too." Light knew his father would buy it and his tone was so sincere and sad no one could doubt him. All in all one of his best performances.

His father nodded leaving him alone in the control room.

 

In the next we days it was decided that Mello would kept, temporarily, at the old Task Force Headquarters. They discussed it and decided it would be best to keep him there until they worked out what was going on with Near. Naturally Light was against sending the teen to him. "Maybe it is better to let them sort it out internally, but now is not the time. We still don't know what Near will do." Light offered.

Matsuda grinned. "You seem quite protective of him."

Light shook his head. "I'm just watching out for us. This case if ours, and I don't like Near interfering. Maybe Mello will tell us something we can use. Prove to Near that he should either leave the case to us, or for us to work together. We've all sacrificed so much."

They all nodded. Another success.

 

It wasn't a challenge at all to make sure he was over Mello's care. He said he would take responsibility since it had all happened because of him. Once he knew he would be free to handle everything on his own he started with part one of his plan. He made sure every bit of the teen's food contained his blood. He knew what this would do, and was actually surprised when he was sure it was what he wanted. Of course, he could always blame it on the temptation to take everything of L's and claim it for himself, but perhaps it was more than that. Mello had been trained to think like L. He was certainly a better companion than Misa, and while Light preferred not having to worry about taking care of someone else he didn't want to face eternity alone, and Beyond had been scarce for many weeks. He saw no reason not to proceed with his plan. While he made sure Mello would have enough of his blood to survive the transformation he also was controlling the boy's dreams. He wanted the teen entranced enough with him that when he told him the truth it would be too late. Why even tell him the truth then? Well, Light loved watching people's reactions, and he hadn't really gotten the chance to appreciate L's. It was time to make up for that.

 

He continued with this plan for several weeks before turning to adding poison to Mello's food. It was untraceable, but that didn't even matter. No one would know Mello had died. He'd come up with some story of either having to move the boy or of someone coming and helping him escape. It hardly mattered what the Task Force was told as long as they believed.

 

It had been a week since Light had begun using the poison and as he visited Mello he could see the drastic results. They boy barely lifted his head as he walked in.

"You've gotten worse, haven't you? I'll get a doctor." He rushed to the boy's side looking concerned.

"We both know you can't." Mello said softly. He couldn't even lift his arm. "There's too much risk all of this would be found out, and I don't relish what Kira will do to me if he is able to find me."

"But you'll be dead if something isn't done." Yes, let Mello think all of this was his idea. It was too easy.

"No." A soft sigh. "Did you at least bring more chocolate this time?"

"I brought hot chocolate. It's starting to get much colder outside." He helped Mello drink. It was a bit strange that this last cup contained more of his blood, just in case.

"Colder?" Mello asked. "What's the date?"

"December 12th. Actually, it's almost the 13th. Why?"

"The 13th is my birthday." Mello said and his breath didn't come easy. It was erratic and sounded strained.

"Really now? It's so sad you don't feel well. I know we can't do much, but..."

Mello interrupted him. "You can't do anything. If you'd caught Kira I wouldn't be here."

Light took the empty cup away quickly as if in anger. As if stung by the younger boy's words. "We have gotten closer than you on your own."

"Bullshit." Mello offered. "I know the 13 day rule is fake."

Light could see in the boy's eyes it wouldn't be much longer so time for that reaction that was his right. "Oh but Mello I already know, I wrote it after all."

Mello's eyes widened, but he didn't have the strength to move. "Fuck."

He leaned forward so that his face would be all the boy could see. "Yes, I'm Kira." Ah there just a touch of fear mixed with anger and frustration. Beautiful. "I'm not without compassion. You won't die alone, but you know that isn't the end of things." He said as he bared his fangs.

"How?" The teen's voice was a whisper.

"Don't worry about that. I'll leave everything unlocked." He said as he stood. The light was fading quickly from Mello's eyes. "Come find me." He whispered knowing that the blood lust and the desire to find him would be the two drives that first drove the boy when he turned.

"I..." Mello didn't finish his thought as his eyes closed.

Light walked out as if nothing had happened. It was just a little after midnight. Mello had died on his birthday.

 

Light was at his desk working on some papers when he heard the door.

"It took you longer than I expected." He looked up taking in the form before him. Vampirism definitely suited the boy. His hair was shinier, his eyes brighter and his pale skin glowed almost like moonlight.

"What did you do to me? Why?" The words were choked though.

"You're hungry, Mello. We can't have a proper discussion with you distracted." He stood taking the boy's arm. "I'll have to help you tonight."

"I don't..." The boy shook his head.

"Don't worry. It will all come. For now, we'll get you taken care of. You could still die you know if we don't get you blood." It was all business and very soon they were back at the apartment Light shared with Misa. In preparation he'd made sure Misa took a part in a movie that would take her to another part of Japan. She'd be gone for a little over a month, plenty of time to figure out where to go from here.

"I won't..." Mello shook his head bringing Light's attention back to the moment.

"You won't what? Feed? Then you'll die. Stay here? Then where will you go? Stay with me? If not me then who will take care of you?" He kept his voice soft gently touching the younger boy's cheek.

"Beyond..."

"Won't do anything." Light offered. "He's the one who encouraged me. He wanted this for you for some reason I haven't quite figured out." He was still annoyed by that. "Even if you could find him I doubt he will jump for joy. You have me. I'm all you have."

"But why not kill me? I don't get it?" The boy was starting to adjust. Coming back to himself. That would help Light.

"Because I didn't want to. I don't need to tell you my reasons. Now, I suggest you get some rest. I have a lot to do." He turned away from the boy.

"Wait? How can you go out in daylight? Can I?"

Light smirked. "Not without this, my pretty one." He said holding up his watch showing Mello the gem. "And you won't get one until you prove to me that you are worthy of it. Worthy of your freedom." Implied in that. 'worthy of my trust'.

Mello watched him considering before heading out of the room.

Light smirked.


End file.
